


Formerly Dead, Currently Inconvenienced

by UnholyKrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Meeting, named oc's, swapfell (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Kudos: 5





	Formerly Dead, Currently Inconvenienced

Stella sighed, and cloaked the shadows around her. It seemed as if someone was coming to visit her house today, along with the real estate agent. The real estate agent was a real sweetheart, if a bit thoughtless at times, but the two got along well enough.

As well as a formerly dead woman could get along with the lady trying to sell her house, anyways. The undead don’t have rights yet, so Stella wasn’t able to keep her house. But since laws of the living didn’t _ ~~(couldn't)~~ _apply to her she could keep “haunting” the house for as long as she wanted to.

“The Pantry Has Food In It. Is Someone Squatting Here?” a… Stella wouldn’t say the voice was loud, but he definitely drew attention without even trying.

“No.” Lea answered honestly, causing Stella to snort. It wasn’t squatting when you were the owner.

The stairs creaked as they walked up here, Lea continuously talking, selling them on the finer points of the house, talking about how _old_ it was, how the flooring was _original_ , how the former owner had redone the kitchen, how the appliances would work even without power because of her-

“Well, I don’t want to speak ill of the dead.”

“Good thing I ain’t dead then.” Stella materialized in front of the two, Lea giving out a squeak, and-

“You’re a skeleton.” she noted, eyeing the monster in front of her, impressed at how he didn’t even seem to flinch.

“And You’re A Grim Reaper.” he shot back, eyelights flickering as he [ _Checked_ ] her.

“Stella! You can’t keep doing this!” Lea glared at her former friend.

“I can and I will.”

The monster snorted, “If It Is Acceptable With The Grim Reaper, I Will Be Buying The House.”


End file.
